


Intervention

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Jude isn't abusive in this one, gruvia for sure, nalu of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: Au where Natsu is a bar tender and Lucy is a customer. After seeing her in danger he quickly comes to the rescue even though they've never met before. Total Nalu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you now, there is implied abuse. If this is to sensitive please don't read. I don't know, I'm tired of girls being taken advantage of, I wanted to write a story where that's prevented before anything happens. Sure would be great if colleges didn't care about their reputation more then their own students

Disclaimer: all rights go to Mashima

  
Natsu began organizing the alcohol behind his shelf. He had worked as a bar tender at Fairy Tail for years now and was a pro at serving alcohol and making customers laugh. That was his favorite thing: to help customers have a good time. There was something about making a person smile that made his day and he became addicted to making others happy.

It was 11:30pm and business was slowing down, especially since the bar closed at midnight. Most of the coworkers had left and it was only Natsu and Grey holding down the fort. The door creaks open and two new customers enter the bar, it was surprising for people to come so late but Natsu greeted them with a smile anyway.

The two were clearly a couple, the woman had hair that put the sun to shame complete with deep brown eyes. Her boyfriend had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. They seemed normal but something about the man upset Natsu.

Natsu had a secret ability to sense danger, after so much experience working at Fairy Tail he became a good judge of character.

The woman yawns as they sit at the bar, she looked exhausted but the man seemed unaware.

"Your out late," Natsu says cheerfully, "What can I get for you?"

"A glass of whisky for her and beer for me."

"Alright, so what are your names? I don't usually serve customers this late."

"Well-"

"Her name is Lucy," the man interrupts upsetting the woman, "I'm Sting."

Natsu was liking Sting less and less, who was he to order for his girlfriend and then interrupt her? And Lucy looked so tired, did Sting even care?

But he served them anyway, noticing how eager Sting seemed to be about the drinks. What was wrong with him?

"Hey babe, why don't you take a drink?"

"Sting I don't know, I'm not feeling so well. Can't we go home?"

Sting frowns, "I didn't pay for your drink for nothing." Sting snaps and Lucy actually flinches immediately taking a drink to appease him.

His attitude now captures the attention of Grey who is currently wiping down the tables. Natsu and Grey exchange a glance, had Sting abused this woman? Should they intervene?

"Had a long day huh?" Natsu encourages, trying to get Lucy to talk. She offers a small smile, her tired brown eyes looking up at him.

"You could say that. What's your name?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

"Who ever said you could talk to my woman?" Sting snaps at Natsu and Lucy shrinks a little. "Why don't you get my girl another glass of whiskey and stop talking?"

"Of course." That was it, something was clearly going on and Natsu wouldn't tolerate it any longer. He made his way to grab another glass and as he poured whiskey out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sting put a pill in Lucy's drink without her noticing. Forgetting the glass Natsu immediately runs to them grabbing the drugged drink and splashing it in Sting's face. Lucy looks horrified, Sting was enraged.

"Grey, call the police. Sting just drugged her drink." Before Sting can react Natsu grabs his collar and forces the man to look at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Natsu growls, "She isn't some doll for you to toy with Lucy is a human being. You fucking rapist if you ever hurt her I will castrate you where you stand."

Sting grabs his glass and bashes Natsu with it causing him to let Sting go. The man makes a run for it only for Grey to block the door.

"End of the road pal."

"Like you wouldn't do the same! Look at her, she's so beautiful why wouldn't you go for her!?"

"You bastard!"

Lucy shivers at that and Natsu leans over the counter. "Are you okay?", he says calmly ignoring the blood streaming down the side of his face, "Would you feel safer behind the counter? Do you have a friend who could pick you up?"

"I-I don't have any friends." She says shyly. By this time the police arrive to arrest Sting but Lucy stays glued to her seat. To scared to move.

Natsu sighs, this was looking to be a rough night. Even Grey was surprised by the events and offered to drive Lucy home.

"Thank you but I'm fine really, I can make it home."

"Are you sure?" Natsu frowns, concerned for her safety.

"Lucy," Grey interjects, "you're exhausted, I don't want you on the road."

"Let us help you Luce."

She lets out a tired sigh, drowsiness taking its toll on her. "Alright, I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you."

"You're not bothering us," Natsu encourages, "come on Luce let's take you home."

—-  
What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights are to hiro mashima of course! Thank you all for your encouragement and patience I will be sure to continue working on this story! It may seem short but that's because it was the perfect stopping point. I am aiming for a longer 3rd chapter, please enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Hey Grey come over here, I think something's wrong with her eyes."

Natsu had just gone to Lucy's seat offering to carry her to the car when she looked at him with small pupils. She was drowsy and complained that her arms were heavy, the more Natsu interacted with her the more she seemed troubled. Grey comes over and grabs his phone, turning on the flashlight and tapping Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy I need you to look directly at me alright? Focus on my eyes, yes just like that, now don't look away." Grey flashes the light in her eyes a couple of times and then turns off the flashlight. Both men were surprised to see her eyes not change due to the sudden intrusion and then lack of light. Grey looks at Natsu who is equally concerned. Was she on drugs?

Leaning down to her level Natsu asks her to look up at him. "Did Sting make you take anything before bringing you here?"

"Uh...what?"

"Sting, did he give you anything?"

"I'm really tired Natsu." The teenager leans against him and the two guys share a glance. If Lucy was on drugs, they should take her to the hospital immediately. But if the police found out wouldn't they arrest her?

"I'm going to call my dad," Natsu suggests, "he'll know what to do."

\-------  
Jude was irate, no worse then that, he was furious. Both the sheriff of Magnolia and his detective friend Igneel were pouring over his daughter's files trying to find something, anything, that might give a lead. The case had gone on for three weeks and all the two friends could find were that Sting and Lucy had been spotted at bars here and there and he drove a white Camry with ABC2345 on the license plate.

"Dammit!" Jude slams his fist on the table eyeing a picture of Sting and Lucy smiling together. How could that boy do this to them? Sting was a trustworthy fellow, a hardworking boy with good grades and gentlemanly behavior. But that wasn't Sting. No, he was a monster, a wolf in sheep's clothing. A pedophile who went after more women then just Lucy.

Damn him, damn him to hell.

"Tell me again about the last moment you were with Lucy." Igneel replies calmly, knowing his comrade was upset.

"She called me from a shell gas station just outside of Magnolia." Jude starts, "She was frightened and said that Sting wouldn't leave her alone. Lucy told me that he was circling the gas station with his Camry but when I got there both of them were gone."

Igneel is about to press for more information when his phones rings. He had 3 missed calls from his son Natsu.

"Is it your boy again?"

"Natsu is many things but patient isn't one of them." Igneel responds before taking the call. He frowns, his dark brown eyes pensive as he listens to his son and just as he hangs up the phone detective looks to the sheriff and in all seriousness says

"You need to come with me."


	3. Hey guys

I will be updating this story I promise, give me a week though. And also thank you all so much for your comments I've been inspired to continue because of all of you. It is taking a while because I am researching crime and legal stuff to make the story realistic but not to realistic and I need to figure out how a court runs. Sting was arrested after all, so he is going to face a judge. And that my friends requires a lot of research.

(If anyone is a justice major or something please feel free to message me! I have a lot of ground I still need to cover)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I don't know if it'll stay a one shot or have more chapters. Comment to let me know : )


End file.
